


The Ritual

by meglw0228



Series: 50 Kinky Ways [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mpreg, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Harry is determined to start a family with Scorpius.  Scorpius is happy to make Harry's wish come true.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 50 Kinky Ways [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689412
Kudos: 8





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/profile)[50kinkyways](http://50kinkyways.livejournal.com/) Prompt: ritual. I had the hardest time figuring out how to use this prompt, but I love how this turned out, and it was so much fun to write! Enjoy!
> 
>  **Age Difference:** 48/22

Scorpius set his wand down and grinned at his lover.

"Was it really necessary to restrain my arms?"

"Yes. It says in the book you have to be completely at my mercy. Be happy they don't make me restrain your legs too."

Harry snorted. "You couldn't really fuck me if you restrained my legs also."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and picked his wand back up from the dais where Harry lay. "Apparently I need to teach _you_ a lesson or two about magic." He quickly cast a series of charms that tied Harry's legs down, stretched them apart, and then raised them in the air, suspended from invisible bonds.

"Ok you've made your point, and I am now at your mercy. Can we please get on with this?"

Scorpius laughed. "You're very impatient. Maybe I should just let you wait a bit longer? What's another ten minutes?" The younger man stepped back from the dais, turning halfway toward the door before Harry cried out.

"No! Come on, Scorpius! You can't leave me like this. We've already had to wait four months so you could brew the potion and get your father to agree to let you perform this ritual. Not to mention all the trouble I went through to get here; letting you do this where I was once held prisoner." Harry stopped, and then continued in a slightly softer, pleading tone. "Don't you think we've waited long enough to start our own family?"

Scorpius's face softened as he turned back to Harry. "Yeah, we have." He walked back up to Harry, standing between his spread legs, and rubbed his palms down Harry's bare thighs trying to ease some of the ache he knew Harry had to be feeling. "Remember, you can't speak after I start. And this will likely feel more clinical than anything else we've ever done. You also can't touch yourself till this is over."

"I know. I love you, Scorpius. More than anything I want a family of our own; if this is all it takes, then I'm willing. I'm ready."

Scorpius trailed his hands up and down Harry's legs one more time before withdrawing them completely. He grabbed the lube sitting beside Harry, coating his fingers before slowly pressing one into him. He took his time stretching his lover, not wanting to hurt him, but also making sure he didn't touch him anywhere else. They had chosen an obscure ritual from the Malfoy family library. It was designed to impregnate the chosen person if followed correctly. It was rarely used anymore though, as it required a lot of things couples weren't willing or able to do. For instance, the potion, not talking, and not touching; not to mention the fact that one of them would carry the child. Luckily, Scorpius was very good at potions, and both Harry and Scorpius wanted a child of their own so much they didn't care about the other stipulations. Scorpius's only stipulation was that he wouldn't carry a child; there was no way in hell he was ruining his figure! Harry was delighted by the prospect though.

Scorpius slowly removed his fingers, stepping forward slightly, and thrusting forward in one smooth move. He paused for a minute, waiting for Harry to adjust to the feeling. He pulled out slowly, thrust back in, setting a rhythm. When he had agreed to this he had thought it would be easy to fuck Harry without touching or talking to him. Now, looking down into his lover's gorgeous face, he realized he couldn't have been more mistaken. He wanted to touch Harry so much it hurt, to caress his face, to grab him and hold him. He sped up, hoping to come quickly. When he felt close he picked up his wand from where it lay beside Harry, muttering the spell that activated the potion. He screamed the last syllable as he came, thrusting erratically.

Scorpius slowly withdrew from Harry, still not touching him. He cast a cleaning spell over Harry, and then released his arms and legs from the restraints, muttering the spell to complete the ritual before hugging Harry tightly. "Merlin, that was hard. Are you okay?"

"My legs are sore; I don't think I'll be able to stand for a bit." Harry chuckled weakly, trailing his hand down Scorpius's face and kissing him softly. "Did it work? How long before we can find out?"

Scorpius grinned back at him. "I think it worked. The book said we would know if it hadn't, and by the lack of anything happening I would think that meant it succeeded. We can't run a diagnostic test on you for a week though."

Harry grinned widely and kissed Scorpius breathless. "Come on, help me up. Let's get out of here. I've seen enough of this place to last a life time."

"Aww, I was thinking of locking you down here like my great-Aunt, and making you my sex slave." Scorpius tried to look innocent as he glanced at Harry, but when Harry glared angrily at him he couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, ok, no sex slave…. Although, if you really wanted, I don't think I would mind becoming your sex slave…" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow and grinned lasciviously at him.

Harry laughed, "Get upstairs you sexual deviant before I punish you. You promised me some quality alone time, and as good as having you as a sex slave sounds, I think I'd rather make love to you, and then fall asleep with you cuddled in my arms."

Scorpius leaned over and pecked a kiss on Harry's lips. "Sounds wonderful. Take me to bed, Boy Wonder."

Harry grinned and led Scorpius upstairs.

**_The End_ **


End file.
